Various types of fasteners including, for example, bolts/nuts, metal clips, plastic clips or the like may be utilized to secure a plastic part to a substrate such as a sheet metal part. Significantly, every added fastener increases the part cost and weight of the assembly. More specifically, fastener usage requires additional operations at the assembly plant or at the plastic part manufacturer and every additional operation increases the required man power, process cost and production time. In addition, each fastener has a risk of producing squeaks and rattles. Further, added, separate fasteners have the risk of being missing or mismatched during assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved spring clip having a post and a single resilient cantilevered leg depending from that post. The spring clip has an effective V-shape. The spring clip eliminates the need for additional, separate fasteners thereby reducing the weight and cost of the assembly. It also provides a robust and stronger, more durable joint clamping between a plastic part and a sheet metal part while maintaining proper position and alignment through assembly and vehicle operation and substantially eliminating the risk of squeaks and rattles.
The spring clip also includes a double blocked notch on the end of the single resilient cantilevered leg to dissipate stress concentrations. Further, the spring clip has a low insertion effort and functions to locate, lock and retain parts together in a single snapping action.